In general, a RDBMS (Relational Database Management System) performs a bulk operation on bulk data. The bulk operation creates a bulk parameter in a form of an array in each DML so that a procedure of double interpretation of the DML can be eliminated. In addition, since the bulk operation changes only the data to be processed, the processing speed may be enhanced.
However, for the bulk operation, the developer of the PSM program needs to explicitly write the bulk parameters.
FIG. 1 illustrates a concept of a code conversion operation in a PSM compiler in accordance with a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, when PSM source codes are provided to the PSM compiler via a frontend, PSM virtual codes are generated by a code generator 100 and the generated PSM virtual codes are converted by a PSM virtual machine 102 into bind parameters 103, to thereby produce a SQL (Structured Query Language) document. The generated bind parameters 103 are sent to a query compiler 104 for a DML conversion and in turn a query executor 106, and then are processed in a sequential order.
In the PSM compiler, however, one bind parameter to be processed is converted into one DML, and hence a SQL parsing overhead may increase. Further, it is difficult to expect the improvement of performance of the PSM compiler due to the conversion into a single DML.